


Gonna Give You My Heart

by Ithinkwehaveanemergency



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-21
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-04-25 18:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14384634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ithinkwehaveanemergency/pseuds/Ithinkwehaveanemergency
Summary: The sad, slightly angry expression from earlier was still on Nolan’s angular face.  He looked gaunt and tired with his jaw clenched like that, and Liam decided he’d do pretty much anything to make it go away.At least… he had a plan to try.





	Gonna Give You My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [snaeken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/snaeken/gifts).



> This is dedicated to Cal, because I am shit at finishing anything I say I will write him, so here, have a fic you didn't ask for as a consolation prize! <3\. Sorry. Love you, bro. Thanks for helping me with this fic.
> 
>  
> 
> Title from Coldplay/Avicii's "Sky Full of Stars"

“Hey, Nolan!”

 

Liam and Nolan looked up from their picnic table where they were huddled together over their chemistry assignment.  They turned to see the new guidance counselor, Mr. Shepard jogging toward them with an envelope in hand.

 

“Hey Mr. S, what's up?”  Nolan smiled warmly at the faculty member, turning in his seat in the young, handsome man’s direction.  The newest addition to Beacon Hills High School’s staff had helped Nolan through the past few months of school.  The human had a hard time at first, figuring everything out after Gabe’s death. There were lots of mixed feelings he didn't know how to sort through.  Hate, anger, resentment, guilt… _relief_.

 

Liam knew the new guidance counselor was the husband of an extremely gorgeous, intimidating alpha werewolf and had a lot of history with counseling teens who had been through traumatic experiences.  He’d quickly become Nolan’s and most of the student body’s favorite staff member.

 

“Hey bud, I'm leaving early today, so I wanted to give this to you before it becomes belated.”  Mr. Shepard beamed at Nolan, sticking out the envelope proudly. Nolan grabbed the card, blushing and stuttering out a thank you, suddenly much more drawn in on himself than a minute ago when he was pinching Liam’s side and hiding his nose in Liam’s shoulder as he laughed at the werewolf’s stupid jokes.  Mr. Shepard shook his head . “I have no idea where kids these days shop. My wife picked it out. Despite being older, she seems to understand you kids way better than I do. I must be an awful guidance counselor. Speaking of… gotta run, dudes. We’re going a couples retreat. How _hipster_ of us.”

 

“Later, Mr. S.”  Nolan called after him, laughing at the man’s awkward backward jog in the direction he came from.  "That man's poor hot wife.  He is so embarrassing."

 

Liam watched him stuff the envelope in his binder without even opening it.  It looked like Nolan was planning on ignoring the entire first half of the interaction.

 

“What was that?”  Liam pried.

 

Nolan looked up from the science textbook in front of him with a frown.

 

“What was what?   _That_?” He tilted his head toward the direction Mr. Shepard had left.  Nolan shrugged and looked back down at their homework. “It was nothing.”

 

Liam, never one to accept bullshit answers from the younger boy, used his heightened agility to duck and hand under Nolan’s arm and snatch the envelope from where it was peeking out of the binder.  Nolan squawked in protest and grabbed at it, but Liam twisted on the bench, preventing his longer, leaner arms from taking it back.

 

“Liam, c’mon.  That's private.”  Nolan shouted in his ear as he plastered himself across the werewolf’s back, practically climbing on top of him to grab the envelope back as Liam held it in front of himself at arms distance.

 

Liam secretly loved riling the younger, taller teen up.  It seemed like a juvenile way to flirt, but it usually ended in them wrestling a bit, which ended in Nolan on top of Liam in some way, and then he would get to watch Nolan’s shy smile directed his just because  the werewolf let him win.

 

Liam should've noticed something different in his friend’s protesting voice before he started reading the front of the card out loud.

 

“ _Happy bir_ -”  Liam’s voice trailed off.  His playful smile melted away as he went lax with shock.  Nolan grabbed his card back and pulled away from Liam, leaving the wolf suddenly shivering with cold.

 

Liam turned around to face Nolan, who was throwing his hood up over his head, a defensive maneuver Liam hadn't seen from him in a good while.  The human was packing up his book and moving to stand when Liam got his bearings enough to say something.

 

“Look, Nolan, I’m sorry.”  Liam hissed, he put his hands on Nolan’s hips as the boy pulled his backpack on and threw one leg over the bench, straddling it as Liam stopped him from getting away.  “Stop. Please don't go. Why... I didn't...” 

 

“I didn't tell anyone for a reason.”  Nolan frowned, looking uncharacteristically upset, but also trying to direct it anywhere but at Liam.  He seemed to have picked the rose bush in the planter beside them as the victim of his ire. He seethed at it menacingly.  Without meeting the werewolf’s eye, Nolan grabbed Liam’s wrists and stepped out of his grasp and away from the table completely.  “When you don't bring it up, you can't be disappointed when no one cares enough to do anything for you.”

 

Liam’s heart caught in his throat as he let Nolan walk away toward the parking lot, clearly having no interest in spending the rest of their lunch and free period together before practice.

 

*****

 

Liam paced back and forth across the kitchen, his phone in hand as he stared at Nolan’s text.

 

Nolan hadn't shown up at practice, so Liam texted him afterward, saying he had Nolan’s half finished assignment from earlier and that he should just come over in a couple hours so that they can finish them together.

 

His lacrosse co-captain agreed, tacking on a half-hearted apology for leaving him alone to run scrimmage that afternoon.

 

The doorbell rang and Liam sprinted to answer it.  He yanked open the door and found Nolan on the other side, clad in grey sweatpants, a snapback, and his BHHS lacrosse hoodie.

 

He didn't have seem to have his bookbag and from the unfamiliar deck leaning against the porch rail, it looked like he had ridden his skateboard over.  His hair was fluffy and lopsided under his backwards cap, like he’d fallen asleep with his hair still wet.

 

Liam’s heart skipped a little, as it seemed to do more often around the human as of late.  He watched Nolan pull his hands from his sweatpant pockets, stopping himself from admiring how long and attractive his fingers were as he fiddled with the strings of his hoodie impatiently.

 

“Are you gonna let me in?”  Nolan rasped out, then cleared his throat awkwardly.

 

“Shit, I'm sorry.”  Liam blushed and backed up, gesturing to step inside.  “Did you, uh… did you eat dinner?”

 

Nolan shook his head and looked up at the beta werewolf, confused.

 

The sad, slightly angry expression from earlier was still on Nolan’s angular face.  He looked gaunt and tired with his jaw clenched like that, and Liam decided he’d do pretty much anything to make it go away.

 

At least… he had a plan to try.

 

“I care.”  Liam spoke firmly.

 

He watched as the confusion deepened but the anger visibly started to seep away from Nolan’s face.

 

“I made you dinner.”  Liam explained, nodding for Nolan to follow him toward the French doors in the backyard.  He walked a few paces before he heard Nolan’s slow, quiet footsteps following him. He stopped at the big white doors and turned to face the other teen, noting his nervous face and slightly higher than normal heartbeat.  “Nolan, this doesn't have to be for your birthday, because I want to do this kind of shit all the time for you. I mean, it took a lot of time and effort, so maybe not  _ every _ day, but the thing is…  I care so much that I would want to.  And once in a while, more than just on your birthday, I want to do nice things for you.   If you let me.”

 

Liam pushed the French doors open and revealed the Geyer’s string light-lit patio.  Their covered outdoor bar, complete with BBQ and stove was set up with 2 place settings and an array of foiled covered trays.  The low, flickering lights, along with the bright sky full of stars, lit up the backyard in a gorgeous display    
  
  


Nolan’s breath caught, and his brow furrowed.  Liam could see the slight signs of panic, the knee-jerk urge to flee, so he kept on with explaining the very unexpected set up in the backyard.

 

“Look, if I'm alone here with the date thing, that's cool too.  It doesn't have to be more than just… me, your bro Liam, throwing you a birthd-”

 

“Date?”  Nolan squeaked at him, finally.  “You want to go on a date with me?”

 

Liam, who had been fussing with the spread anxiously, looked up at the human with a smidge of hope.

 

“Yeah.”  Liam laughed out.  “If that's something you want tonight to be, and it goes well… then, well… hopefully it can be a regular thing.  Us. The dates.”

 

Nolan walked toward the setup at the bar, probably smelling the warm cornbread scent from the food that Liam had finished cooking last.  Liam rushed to uncover the plates of still-warn food.

  
  


“My parents make a lot of vegan food for us because of my Dad, who likes to limit the amount of meat in his diet, so I actually had a lot to work with.  You said, once, the thing you miss most about being vegan is getting fried chicken and barbecue.” Liam shrugged as he rambled on, as if it was completely normal to remember something that Nolan had absently said at lunch a few weeks back.  “So I made chicken and waffles? They're vegan cornbread waffles and Gardein chicken, and I made grilled corn on the cob and… And I know it's actually good because my mom and dad helped, and they actually know what they're doing with this stuff.”

 

Liam panted a bit, unnecessarily.  He stopped moving around and looked up at Nolan, trying to have his reaction.

 

“Your parents…”  Nolan started to smile a little, still a bit surprised.  He looked from the food up to Liam’s face. “Helped you…”

 

“Yeah, no, that's not even the worst part.”  Liam hissed loudly, leaning in to fake-whisper conspiratorily.  “We didn't have that stupid-hot hot sauce you like so much, so I made my dad stop and get some at the market.”

 

Liam leaned over to grab the paper bag on the table, pulling out the glass bottle and placing it with the food.  When he turned back to face Nolan, the human had closed in on the two steps separating them and moved to take Liam’s scruffy jaw in both hands.

 

“You're not fucking with me right?”  Nolan asked, the scared vulnerability back on his face as he looked the couple inches down into his friend’s eyes.  Liam’s face scrunched in hurt at the thought and he hurried to comfort the newly turned 17-year-old, grabbing Nolan’s elbows and stuttering out an answer.

 

“God, _**no**_.  Nolan, I-”

 

Liam was cut off by Nolan leaning in and kissing him firmly, one hand moving back to dig into Liam’s shaggy locks and hold him closer.  The werewolf sighed into the kiss, making Nolan relax significantly. Liam sucked at Nolan’s bottom lip, then moved to deepen the kiss, reveling in the fact that reality far surpassed the recent fantasies he’d had of this exact moment.

 

Nolan moaned, guttural and enthused as Liam’s hands met the warm skin of his back.

 

Something shocked Liam abruptly back to the present and he pulled out of the kiss forcefully, but continued to hold the human close to his body, tucking his head into the bunched up sweater hood at Nolan’s neck.

 

“I also forgot to mention.”  Liam mumbled, this time actually trying to keep his voice down.  He pulled back a bit more and nodded toward the second story of his house, raising his voice significantly.  “My parents are in their room trying to spy on us and see how it goes. My mom just yelled to my dad that we were making out.  She really doesn't understand the whole werewolf hearing thing.”

 

“Happy Birthday, Nolan, sweetheart!”  Jenna yelled from the dark bay window several feet above and to the right of them.

 

“Thanks, Mrs. Geyer!”  Nolan called back, pulling all the way apart from Liam and stuffing his hands in his sweater, lowering his shoulders in embarrassment.

 

“Hey, I, uh…”  Liam demanded Nolan’s full attention back.  The 18-year-old werewolf’s eyes flashed yellow playfully and he bit his lip.  He put out his left hand for Nolan to take. “I don't think she's gonna shut the window until you tell me that's a ‘yes.’”

 

“ **Yes**.”  Nolan spit out in a hurry before smiling.  He ducked in on himself before thinking better of it and standing up straighter.  He grinned down at Liam’s hand, taking it and lacing their fingers together. He glanced up at Liam again, smile so wide he had a hard time dropping it enough to speak clearly.  “Yeah, Liam, I really, _really,_ want to date you.”

 

“Good.”  Liam grinned right back before he led Nolan to his place setting.  “‘Cause this will taste so much nicer without the awkwardness of you turning me down and us having to pretend this is just what  _ bros _ do for each other on their _birthdays_.  I probably wouldn't have even offered you that chocolate birthday cake that's in the kitchen for desert.  Would've just sat here on the couch with my parents, eating it while watching Scream Queens and crying about Nick Jonas or something.  He's the only attractive celebrity we can all ever agree on.”

 

Nolan laughed, an abnoxious, honking, hideous shout, loud and carefree.  Liam froze, his heart clenching in endearment and at the pure happiness rolling off the other teen.

 

Liam smiled to himself, knowing that no matter what happened in the future, everything with Nolan would always be perfect, as long as he always could make him laugh and smile like that.

 

He heard his mother shut the window on the second story, and he turned to Nolan, holding out the tray of waffles.  The birthday boy’s eyes went wide and he eyed the food excitedly.

 

“Dig in, dork.”  Liam chuckled.

  
  
  
  



End file.
